Song ONE
}} Song ONE (宋壹; Sòng Yī) or better known as Blockhead Song (宋木头; Sòng Mùtou) was a famous member of the Ancient Heavenly Court. During the late era of the Ancient Heavenly Court, Song ONE stole Heavenly Emperor’s authority. He then came into power, replacing the Heavenly Emperor. Song ONE also tried to crush the Way of the Heavenly Court from within. However, his attempt was met with failure. Due to this, his Way was broken and collapsed. Name & Aliases Song ONE }} The name uses capital ONE (壹; yī) instead of a normal one (一; yī).This information was omitted by Godbrandy’s translation. Although Song One and Song ONE’s pronounciation and meaning are the same, but they are written differently. Blockhead Song New Heavenly Emperor Appearance After it was sent to the past, Its appearance also changed to 70% of the scholar and only 30% of its master. Blockhead once drink White Dragon’s blood, and it turned his hair into golden from black. Personality Alignment Blockhead Song is a Chaotic Good character follows his own whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others’ freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. Death Seeking Disease Blockhead Song was famous for his death seeking tendencies in the Ancient Heavenly Court. A troll by heart, he loves to play tricks and pulling pranks. According to Northern Great Emperor, during the Ancient Heavenly Court era, the numbers of those who told him that they wanted to punch Blockhead Song were in the triple-digit. However, less than 10 managed to do it. Ghost Lantern Temple Spirit Ghost #1 was one of the two spirit ghosts nurtured in the Ghost Lantern Temple for 60 years. Clear Water Pavilion Spirit Ghost #1 was ‘borrowed’ by Coloured-Glass Scholar for a while. Its appearance also changed to 70% of the scholar and only 30% of its master. Blasted into The Past }} Due to time and space disturbance during a battle between Coloured-Glass Scholar and a demon Tribulation Immortal in the Nine Serenities, Spirit Ghost #1 was accidentally sent back to the past. The first person Spirit Ghost #1 met was a very much younger Pavilion Lord Chu. Destruction of Ruism During the Destruction of Ruism, Coloured-Glass Scholar when facing imminent death, requested so that he be sealed by Blockhead Song. Ancient Heavenly Court Construction of the Ancient Heavenly Court Blockhead Song was part of the group that constructed the Ancient Heavenly Court, together with the Heavenly Emperor. Hall of Winter Blockhead Song helped Northern Great Emperor to construct the Hall of Winter (冬之殿; Dōng zhī Diàn). Whenever he encountered an enemy he can’t defeat, he will run to the Hall of Winter and ask for help from Northern Great Emperor. Destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court Song ONE also tried to crush the Way of the Heavenly Court from within. He became the New Heavenly Emperor by sealing the ‘Old’ Heavenly Emperor in the Path of Trials. However, his attempt was met with failure. Due to this, his Way was broken and collapsed. Beast God Corps Before the Destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court, Blockhead spent more than ten years to hide Beast God Corps’ legacies into Legacy in the Light and Legacy in the Dark. Battle of White Cloud Academy Using the Coloured-Glass Scholar’s appearance, he briefly joined the Battle of White Cloud Academy. During the battle, he killed all ten Eighth Stage Profound Demons who were leading the attack, within just a few seconds. He then left immediately afterwards, only stopped for a moment when looking at Song Shuhang. Clear Water Pavilion Blockhead pretends to be Daoist Umbrella (伞道人; Sǎn Dàoren), a cultivator with a really bad memory that resides within the Clear Water Pavilion. He gave Shuhang a crumpled letter, originally written for Pavilion Lord Chu. As Daoist Umbrella, he sent a small red statue of Pavilion Lord Chu to Song Shuhang for safekeeping. The statue is Pavilion Lord Chu’s method of resurrection. Army Song ONE has an army consisted of seven Eternal Life Beings and 70,000 golden armoured officers and soldiers. # Northern Great Emperor Two # Soul Reaping Great Emperor # Western Great Emperor # True Person Peach of Immortality # Unknown – Already lost to the Heavenly Emperor # Unknown – Already lost to the Heavenly Emperor # Unknown – Already lost to the Heavenly Emperor These seven Eternal Life Beings addressed Song ONE as ‘Your Majesty’. Cultivation }} During the Destruction of Ruism, Blockhead Song already a powerful and a famous cultivator, either a peak Tribulation Immortal or even possibly an Eternal Life Being. This was due to the fact that he was well-known to the Ruism’s Thirteen Tribulation Immortals and Coloured-Glass Scholar requested his help. Moreover, from the words of Monster Hunter Eternal Life Being, suggested that Blockhead Song was quite feared during the Ancient Heavenly Court Era. During the Battle of Clear Water Pavilion, one of the Beast Realm's Tribulation Immortals noted that Blockhead Song would not have any problem doing a 1 vs 6 against them. Relationships Song Shuhang }} During the Ancient Heavenly Court Era, Blockhead Song’s obsession with a certain ‘Tyrant Song’ was well-known. He has been questioned about it by his supposed girlfriends quite a lot until he will auto-reply the question. Pavilion Lord Chu Pavilion Lord Chu was the first person Blockhead met when he was sent back to the past by accident. Pavilion Lord Chu also the woman Blockhead Song understands the most. He created the «''Chu Qiongqiong Guide + Correspondence Formula''» just to deal with her. White Dragon White Dragon Primogenitor was the woman that understands Blockhead Song the most. At the beginning, the small and weak Blockhead Song was a little brother in front of White Dragon Primogenitor, but the powerful White Dragon Primogenitor continuously using the ‘caring elder sister’ + powerful backer + guardian identity to interact with him. Every time Blockhead Song was beaten until crying, he will run to White Dragon. Once in a while, Blockhead Song will bring along White Dragon to the gathering place, the blockhead exploits the dragon’s might, making the enemy shed two tears for every single tear he shed. Blockhead Song once dyed White Dragon’s entire body with golden dye, transforming her into the Gold Dragon. In retaliation, she sent him flying from a corner of the Ancient Heavenly Court to the opposite corner. White Bone Blockhead Song once stole a hammer sermon manuscript from Eastern Great Emperor’s diary. Afterwards, the hammer sermon manuscript was sold to White Bone who used it as her Eighth Stage Profound Saint’s sermon, making All Heavens and Myriad Realms practitioners thought she was a hammer user instead of a sword user. Afterwards, she beat Blockhead Song until he cried. Blockhead was forced to join the All the World’s Monsters Together Become One Family by White Bone after the destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court. Trivia Category:Character Category:Spirit Ghost Category:Eternal Life Being Category:Ancient Heavenly Court Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance